Bounty Hunter Skill Tree
Notes: *Unlike other characters who utilize Action Points who have a choice on which skills to obtain, Rufus must obtain his skills in sequential order with the exception of his first three skills. *Rufus's skill trees have a total of 40 SP per job. All abilities cost 4 SP. *His first three skills require no SP. Active Special Pulverize No. of Levels: 1 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: A special that gives you quick access to your enemy after shooting from a mid-distance away, resulting in a kick + continuous firing combo. Note: If any of the first 2 attacks hit a target, Rufus will teleport to where the enemy is. Special Twin Tooth No. of Levels: 1 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 17 sec AP Consumed: 46 Info: Shoots two bullets that pierces through, finishing off with a high-powered bullet. Special Make It Rain No. of Levels: 1 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 26 sec AP Consumed: 76 Info: Shoots upward into a dark void, causing thousands of bullets to rain down onto an area around the user. Technique Rake No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Shoots 2 bullets aiming at both sides of Rufus. Has incredible range. Effect Increased Speed Lv1 No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: Technique Rake Info (1): Increases Rufus' dash speed Technique Aerial Evasion No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Increased Speed Lv1 Info: Allows Rufus to fire two more shots in his basic ranged combo by pressing Z twice, totaling up to four shots. Note: The name and the description of this passive (A special technique that allows you to escape from dangerous situations after being felled by an enemy by pressing the right or left arrow key) is actually a misnomer, probably due to a misleading translation. Special Empower No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: Technique Aerial Evasion Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 23 Info: Rufus uses one hand to shoot forth a concetrated, powerful bullet. In PvP, the opponent is thrown at a far distance. Effect Empower: Increased Damage No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: Special Empower Info: Increases Empower's basic damage. Technique Trample No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Empower: Increased Damage Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: Rufus performs a forward flip in the air while blindly shooting at enemies below as he spins. Effect Eyetooth: Increased Damage No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: Technique Trample Info: Increases Eye Tooth's basic damage. Effect Increased AP Recovery Rate Lv1 No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Eyetooth: Increased Damage Info: Increases Rufus' basic AP recovery rate. Special Bullet Time No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Increased AP Recovery Rate Lv1 Cooldown: 26 sec AP Consumed: 76 Info: Rufus spins furiously while shooting aimlessly, inflicting damage upon anyone within a very wide range around him. Effect Bullet Time: Increased Damage No. of Levels: 1 SP: 4 Requires: Special Bullet Time Info: Increases Bullet Time's basic damage. Category:Skill Trees